sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk the Dog
Appearance Dusk was named because of his fur color and eyes. While his fur was dark-grey to black, his eyes was always a starry blue in color. He's about four feet tall himself, and has a medium sized bushy tail. Dusk's clothing is always dark, in order to assist him to be more unnoticeable for his crimes, but one thing that always remains consistent is a star necklace that he always carries on him, whether on his neck or in his pockets. History As a growing child, Dusk had found out that he was a metamobian, mobians known for having supernatural abilities. He had gained the power of control over the shadows, his most used ability out of all of them being teleportation. Granted, he didn't decide to play hero nor villain just because he had powers, like most people. Dusk still lived a mostly normal life, growing up and even marrying his high school love. Dusk grew up with a wife and his four year old child. He he had left his family at the time due to being a soldier, much to his daughter's disappointment. He had told her daughter that no matter the distance between them, he will always come back no matter what. Dusk, gave her a special necklace as a way to remember that he will return for her. That's exactly what he did. When he returned to his now nine year old child and still loving wife, it only increased his love for his family. Dusk truly cared about his family and their safety. During the one year of peace he had in his life with his family, crime stooped down to an all time low, being reported for kidnapping children and the likes, but instead of asking for ransom, they forced the parents to do criminal jobs in order for the true criminals to keep their hands clean. Unfortunately, for Dusk, he was one of them. He had returned to see the lifeless body of his wife via gunshot wounds and the necklace that he gave his daughter. There was a list nearby that had what he had to do to save his daughter, which he regretfully agreed to do. Unfortunately, he did the job well... too well. Now like the dog he is, the one running the scheme kept Dusk on a leash, leaving him forced to do a criminal life as he simultaneously tries to gather the evidence to find and rescue his daughter. In order to remember what he does this for, he wore the necklace that he gave her to remind him that what he does is for her safety, and not because he is an evil person. Personality Dusk, once a welcoming and nice dog, is now moreso introvert and a loner. On the inside, he is desperate for help, but knows if he tells the wrong person, his daughter's life will be the price. He takes an apathetic view on life whenever he isn't too busy doing a crime or finding his daughter, though this isn't intentional, as he even tries to stop doing this himself, but he sees no reason. Equipment Dual Beretta M9s Two trusty pistols that Dusk always carries with him. He's grown fond of the guns from his time in war. M9 Bayonet Another one of the common weapons Dusk always happens to have on him. Abilities Rank [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Strength]: 9-C, 9-B in darkness, 8-B in absolute darkness [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Speed Speed]: Peak human, superhuman+ in darkness, transonic in absolute darkness Darkness Manipulation Dusk has amazing control over darkness manipulation, and training as a soldier only allowed him to test the limits of his abilities to his peak whenever in darkness. The darker the environment, the more powerful his effects. Shadow Camouflage Within darkness, Dusk has the ability to blend into the environment to remain unseen. Darkness Vision Dusk has perfect night vision that passively activates solely whenever Dusk is in a dark environment. As such, bright light isn't really a weakness for his eyesight. The ability also causes Dusk some problems whenever he is in a room seeing things normally, only for someone else to ask him what is he doing in the middle of a dark room. However, the night vision, of course, is perfect for finding enemies in dark areas. The reason why this is called darkness vision rather than night vision is because of the fact that Dusk actually sees better the less amount of photons there are. This allows Dusk to even see in absolute darkness. Shadow Embodiment By merging with his shadows, Dusk can avoid attacks due to literally lacking in existence, since darkness is nothing but the lack of light. If there is a faint light source that causes his opponent to project a shadow, this form can attack the shadow, and therefore the user. Dusk had trained himself to be an expert in entering and exiting this form, allowing it to be used very effectively. Darkness Teleportation In a legitimate amount of darkness, Dusk can instantaneously teleport to other dark locations within a thirty foot radius. Darkness Empowerment Dusk's physiology increases from a high tier athletic to a low tiered superhuman in darkness. The darker the environment, the more powerful he can become. In absolute darkness, he has been able to K.O. Scarlet in a fight, who needless to say, is incredibly durable and tolerant to pain. Dusk can absorb his own shadow in order to give himself a small amp in his physiology to be considered the equivalent to the average olympic athlete. Stealth master Already an expert at this even in light environments, when in the dark, Dusk has proven to be much more stealthy than a professional like Szorra herself. In every stealth mission he has been in, the only times he has been caught were by higher tier metas with exceptional senses. This is because when in darkness, Dusk can mask himself from almost all forms of senses: from the five main senses, to lights of the electromagnetic spectrum, to even elude Roselyn, a person who, in a nutshell, can sense the very matter of her environment. Close Quarters Combatant Dusk is experienced with SCARS and Tae Kwon Do combat. Flaws In the form of a shadow, Dusk can be heavily affected by photons. Dusk loses majority to all of his abilities in a bright environment, depending on whether or not there are shadows in the environment. Roleplay Edition Dusk Not in any wiki roleplays atm. It will likely take the path in the scenario that Dusk did not have a family to begin with, allowing him to be more sociable and trusting of others. Trivia TBA Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Evil